


Letters at the Summit

by Nekochi



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekochi/pseuds/Nekochi
Summary: Just some letters to and from my many, many MCs during their time at the summit. There may also be a letter or two from family/friends of an MC to their potential love interest.





	Letters at the Summit

Dear sir,

I am not certain who you are other than knowing you must be excellent for my best friend to have fallen for you, but I will admit there's someone I _hope_ you are. As I have met said person before, I think I will keep my identity a mystery until the day she introduces us as I think it will be more fun that way. Please excuse my perversity of spirit. I'm what you might call something of an eccentric. 

I'm writing you (if indeed you exist, as my Lore is far too much of a romantic to marry someone unless she loves them) to make sure you understand just what a treasure you have in Loriela. We have known each other since we were both young and I can say without a doubt that she is the kindest and most loyal woman anyone could ever ask for. There is not a dream I have had where she didn't listen to it or a goal I've had that she wasn't in support of. She would do anything for the people she loves. If she has told you she loves you, you must believe that she will never let you go. But I can almost see _someone_ looking incredulous, so let me share with you a story. 

Loriela might have told you already that she never went to university. I'm sure by now you've figured out just how smart she is and how much she loves learning, so you might be wondering why. It's certainly not because she didn't want to go. I can tell you that she very much did. But Loriela valued something more than her own education: She has younger twin brothers, Koshiro and Toshiro, (I suspect they are also sending you a letter as they refused to look me in the eye when I asked them about it) and she knew that sending the two of them to university at the same time when they'd already sent her to university would be a strain on her parent's assets. So, Loriela decided to forgo what she wanted most in the world because the people she loved were more important to her than her own needs. 

Of course, this being Loriela, it doesn't mean she's uneducated. Far from it. I am sure that at this point she has read the books that were assigned during my time in university more than I did. But it's a telling story about her character, is it not? And it's not just her family, either. She truly cares about people and about justice. I hope I am just telling you things you already know and you have realized her true worth, but I am confident I am. After all, I don't think Loriela would have fallen for you if you were not a man of quality who has the utmost respect for her.

Until the day we meet,  
M.

P.S. I realize this letter may have come off rather sinister. Please feel free to tell Loriela about it. She will know exactly who I am and will likely find it rather amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> "M" in this chapter is my minor scholar Loriela's best friend Mirin. For more information about who Mirin is, please read chapter 4 of Through Her Eyes. https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894972/chapters/39047176


End file.
